


The Last Time: Goodbye

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known from their first encounter that he was a goner- that she would find her way into his very soul and heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time: Goodbye

He wanted to cherish that kiss forever. However, he knew that the curse was coming and he needed to get back to the docks. His love, with tears running down her face and her button nose turning pink from her sniffling, was possibly even more beautiful today than the first time he laid eyes on her. He should have known from their first encounter that he was a goner. He would be bewitched by his Swan, both heart and soul. If only he had known, perhaps he would have spent more time with her, rather than avoiding her. Perhaps he would have taken the time to remember each and every moment he had with her. Each smile, each laugh, each moan. He would never get that second date that he had to build up the courage to ask for. He would never get to see his Swan all dressed up, and if he was being honest with himself, he was looking forward to the day when his Swan would be dressed in all white. He would never get to dance with her again or get to hold her in his arms, where she perfectly fit. He would never get to kiss her forehead or her cute nose or her cheeks, or her long, elegant neck. He would never again hear her say his name. Not hook, but Killian-Not in anger, happiness, or arousal. There was still so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do, but he had no more time.  
Goodbye.

Tumblr: ohdearbabybird


End file.
